gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Kei Shidou
---- was a second-year student at Megurigaoka Private High School. She was a close friend of Miki, and a supporting character in the [[Gakkou Gurashi!|''Gakkou Gurashi!]] ''series. Appearance Kei was a teenage girl with a fair complexion, that was prone to blushing. She had straight and short chestnut-brown colored hair, falling down to her shoulders with a piece of her hair tied into a small ponytail at the back. She had light brown eyes. Kei was only ever seen wearing her school uniform, which consisted of a white short-sleeved shirt, with frills at the sleeves. There were also a green necktie and a blue ribbon hanging from it, implying that she was in second grade. She also wore a green skirt, with four yellow buttons around her waist and hip, short white socks, and brown shoes. Personality Kei was, according to what Miki said, an easy-going, cheerful and happy girl who was always seen smiling. Even when the outbreak occurred, she continued smiling and being positive as she had Miki and other friends in the evacuation shelter. However, the stress of the incident and later, the death of the boy she had feelings for, eventually resulted in her suffering deeply.Chapter 12, pages 27-28 While Miki and Kei escaped the fire that killed the other mall survivors, Kei became deeply depressed; Miki stated that she hadn't seen Kei smile once since that day. When she started thinking that the food and water in the room would eventually run out, she made her decision on leaving their sanctuary, even if it would cost her life.Episode 4 History Manga While Miki and Kei were at the mall one day, chaos broke out and others began screaming and panicking. The two attempted to escape via the elevators, but couldn't, as the elevators were filled with dead bodies and zombies. Miki and Kei fled to a fitting room, where they hid until a young man found them. Eleven people, including the young man, had evacuated safely, and explained the situation to Miki and Kei. The two lived in the evacuation center with the others, where the chores were divided by gender - men went out on expeditions, while women did the shelter chores. As time passed, Kei developed romantic feelings for the man who rescued them; she was prone to blushing around him, became cheerful when he returned from the expeditions, and grew jealous when other girls came near him.Chapter 12, page 22Chapter 12, pages 24 and 25 However, she did not express her feelings verbally. When the man returned from a scavenge with a bottle of wine and the group threw a party, it was discovered that his hand was wounded; the man claimed he'd hit himself with a hammer. However, he had actually been bitten and turned in his sleep that night, knocking a candle over as he did so. Kei was distraught to see him burning in the fire, but Miki grabbed her and helped her flee to another room to escape the fire, with the two of them being the only survivors. Following this, Kei fell into a deep depression and no longer smiled; she began to despair at both the loss of her crush and the possibility of never being found in the sanctuary. Eventually, she left the sanctuary, leaving Miki alone. Anime While spending the day at the mall, Kei and Miki saw Taromaru; Kei petted him, and his owner then thanked them for playing with him. After Miki picked up a book at the bookstore, the outbreak began, the mall was left in chaos, and Miki and Kei attempted to escape using the elevators; however, the elevators were filled with dead bodies, leading the girls to run and hide in a changing booth. While hiding, Taromaru darted into the fitting room with them, and while he was bloody, he hadn't been bitten. However, when Miki and Kei peered outside, they saw his owner succumbing to the infection. Horrified, the two took Taromaru and fled to a back room in the mall that they used as their shelter. Initially, Kei was positive that help would arrive soon, but as days passed with no signs of help, Kei became less optimistic and spent most of her time listening to her CD player. Becoming restless, she brought up the idea of leaving the shelter multiple times; though Miki convinced her to stay, Kei became increasingly agitated and distant from Miki. Eventually, Kei became determined to leave the shelter, despite Miki's pleading. Kei explained that nobody would find them if they stayed in the shelter, and that food and water would eventually run out. Handing Miki her CD player for safekeeping, Kei told her with a smile that she would bring back help. Story Manga Chapter 7 Kei makes a few appearances in Miki's flashbacks: * When remembering Physical Education, Miki recalls running in the mall with Kei, being uncertain of where to go, and heading to the elevators with her. * When recalling English, Kei appears in Miki's memory as Miki picks out a foreign-language book, wondering if she can read it. As they begin to hear screams, the two look out the window to see the start of the outbreak. * Finally, when thinking about lunch, Miki remembers Kei telling her over hardtack that she wants to leave. While Miki tries to stop her, Kei is firm in that she can't continue living like this. Chapter 12 Kurumi looked into Miki's student handbook to see if there was any information on her or any survivors left, and found that Miki had been using it as her diary. On the day of the outbreak, Kei and Miki had been visiting the mall; when the infection broke out and the two were uncertain of where to go, Miki suggested the elevators. However, the elevators were filled with corpses and a zombie grabbed Kei's ankle. This prompted the two to flee again and hide in a fitting room, where they watched a person be bitten and turn. Later, the two were discovered by a young man who was searching for other survivors. When he brought Miki and Kei to a sanctuary with eleven other survivors, Kei began to develop a crush on him. However, on one of his expeditions around the mall, he was bitten; after a party with the others, he turned in his sleep and knocked over a candle, setting fire to the room. While Miki and Kei escaped, Kei fell into a deep depression afterwards and Miki noted that she never smiled again after that. Miki's last entry in her handbook simply reads, "Kei left today. I couldn't stop her." Kurumi doesn't reveal this; she says nothing important was inside. Chapter 16 While Miki was confronting Yuki, Miki tells Yuki that she hasn't gone through what she had to go through back at the mall with Kei. Chapter 30 Before the School Life Club members leave, Kei makes an appearance, zombified. While Miki does notice, she hesitates before saying anything, and the group departs. Chapter 73 After the School Life Club members return to the school and find safety in the Art Prep Room, Miki decides to venture out alone to find and collect the school's water. On the way back after opening the door of the bathroom, she looks out and sees the zombified Kei. Miki is unable to kill Kei and collapses to her knees, apologizing, while Kei reaches out her head to bite her. Chapter 74 The zombified Kei collapses onto Miki after she is shot by the soldiers who came into the school. Bonus Chapters Volume 6 Bonus One day while scanning various radio frequencies, Aosoi intercepts a message from Kei. Kei's message reveals that she is stuck at the north entrance of the Megurigaoka Train Station and says that her leg was injured, but she believes that it wasn't bitten. She also states that she can't remain at her current location because she is running low on water. Before ending her transmission, Kei mentions that her friend, Miki, was at the top floor of a shopping mall waiting to be rescued. With this, Aosoi notes that Kei had most likely used the broadcasting equipment in the stationmaster's office. She also notes that Kei had repeated her transmission two more times, each with an hour apart of each other during the evening. Aosoi had checked the same frequency the next day to see if Kei would have attempted to call for help again; however, there was no follow-up. Since it is clear that the bonus chapter was written before some of the events of Volume 6, it is probable that this message was sent before Kei's appearance in Chapter 30. Anime Episode 4 After Yuki shows off the graduation album, Kurumi inspects and stumbles on Miki's drawing of herself and another girl at the mall's bookstore. Unsure of who she was, Miki answers that it was a close friend of hers and starts telling them what events took place at the mall... Classes ended early and the skies were beautiful, thus Miki and Kei heads over to the mall. Inside the mall, Kei brought a CD and starts listening to it. Miki comments on the fact that she still uses a portable CD player. Kei argues that the quality of the CD was much better. From there, the two spots a dog, Taromaru, and plays with him for a bit. At the bookstore, Kei spots Miki reading "The Stand" and wonders if she could read it. Afterwards, a scream was heard and the two inspect. Seeing that everyone on the ground floor was running away from something, the two decide to do the same. Looking on ahead, the escalators were congested with people trying to go down them. Running over to the elevators had them calm down for a bit. Until realizing that moving corpse were inside. Fleeing, once more, the lights go out, but the two hid themselves in a changing room. Right after, they considered that people don't simply die from a fire or minor accident. A bit after, Taromaru appears with blood on his back. Peeking out, the three sees that the elderly woman had become a zombie. It was nighttime and Kei, Miki, and Taromaru had taken refuge in a small office room. Asleep, Kei and Miki holds their hands together. The next day, the three eat breakfast, and Miki starts discussing about the epidemic, Kei, being optimistic, had thought that when a sickness rises, a vaccine will cure it; as well as send a large rescue crew. Days later, Kei is trying to listen on the radio for anyone, with no luck. Holding the boxes to prevent a break-in, had Kei tell Miki that she wanted to go outside. Miki refuses to let her go but Kei didn't feel safer inside that small office room anyways. Miki held Kei's hand and soon after, she decides to stay. Nighttime falls again, but this time, Kei releases her hand from Miki's. Another day, Kei repeats that she wants to leave. Miki tries to persuade Kei into staying and she does, temporarily. The next day, Miki wakes up to Kei packing up. Miki attempts to stop her one last time, but fails. Kei looks out, hands Miki her portable CD player, claims that she'll be back for her one day with help, and runs off. Episode 7 Miki was walking down the halls, hearing someone read aloud, she looks inside classroom 3-A. Spotting Kei, she looks again to have realized that she had mistaken Yuki for Kei in such a short moment. Episode 12 Before the School Life Club members depart from their school, Kei makes an appearance, zombified. As Miki notices, she hesitates on asking and the group departs. Relationships Miki Naoki Kei and Miki were best friends and on good terms. The two deeply trusted and cared for each other, as they could freely talk about various topics and were always seen together. Kei was also protective of Miki, pulling her away from a drunk man that Miki was unsure of how to deal with, and telling her not to let "drunkards" come to her. After Kei's disappearance, Miki deeply misses Kei and wishes to see her again. However, when she saw a zombie that strongly resembled Kei wandering towards the school, Miki hesitates to speak up, most likely due to shock; the group drives away before Miki can comment. Appellation Gallery Trivia * means "square", or "jewel". * Yuki combined Miki's (Mii-kun) and Kei's (Ke-kun) names together, resulting in ''Mike.''Chapter 16, page 31 * Miki has stated that Kei was in the same class as she was, class 2-B.Chapter 16 Navigation References category:Characters category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased